Carmine Family
The Carmine Family was a large human family deeply rooted in the Coalition of Ordered Governments. History In the Carmine family, military service was simply an expectation; they didn't do it for a sense of duty or honor or patriotism. Instead, they "simply loved to shoot guns, blow stuff up, and never turn down a knock-down, drag-out fight".Gears of War 3 BrandyGames Signature Series Guide, Page 8 At some point in time before Emergence Day, a member of the Carmine family set up a life insurance shop in the city of Halvo Bay near the Halvo Bay Military Academy. The sign for the store read “Carmine Family Life Insurance – Protecting the ones you love”.Gears of War: Judgment: Act II: Halvo Bay Military Academy: Enfield Bridge The known members of the Carmines consisted of four brothers. The eldest member of the four children was Clayton Carmine, who was followed by Anthony, and then Benjamin. The fourth brother's name and age is unknown. The Carmine family cared greatly for each other, as shown by Clayton who immortalised his brothers in the form of two tattoos with both their names, along with practicing with what caused them to die sometime after their deaths. While the fate of the fourth brother is unknown, Clayton survived the war and aided in taking down Queen Myrrah and her Tempest mount during the final battle, was continuing service in the reorganized COG by 42 A.E. All three known Carmine brothers served in Delta-One during the war and each fought in one of the three pivotal battles of the war. Fredo Carmine was an extended member of the Carmine Family. He was probably a cousin to the four brothers.Rob Auten Twitter Message Conversation He lived in the city of Halvo Bay and worked as a reporter for the newspaper Gears & Brains. A short while after Emergence Day, he interviewed Colonel Ezra Pound Loomis about the Locust and his military career.Gears of War: Kilo Squad: The Survivor's Log pg 62 By 42 A.E., in the post-Locust War era, Gary Carmine had joined the village of Outsiders led by Reyna Diaz. Gary, whose precise relationship with the Carmine family is unknown, manned one of the machine guns above the village's main gate. He was killed when a Condor dropped several DeeBee drop pods directly on the gate during First Minister Jinn's assault on the village. Family members Anthony Carmine Benjamin Carmine Clayton Carmine Elizabeth Carmine Fredo Carmine Gary Carmine Will Carmine Businesses Carmine Family Life Insurance Before Emergence Day, the Carmines owned a small life insurance business in Halvo Bay. Carmine Construction Company At some point, a Carmine family member founded the Carmine Construction Company, a manufacturer of tools such as the Buzzkill and Dropshot Munitions Launcher. Family tree Unknown Father--+--Unknown Mother Unknown descent | -Fredo Carmine | -Gary Carmine | -Will Carmine | | Anthony Carmine---Benjamin Carmine---Clayton Carmine---Fourth Carmine Brother--+--Unknown Wife | | Elizabeth Carmine Behind the scenes *Rob Auten discussing about the Carmine family in Gears of War: Judgment: "But really we felt like their story had been told. We did have an idea I liked about the family elders. Next time." Rob Auten's Tweet *In Gears of War 2, while training Ben Carmine he states that there were four Carmine brothers.Gears of War 2: Act 1: Tip of the Spear: Welcome to Delta **The fourth brother has yet to be named or introduced, but has apparently survived the Locust War and had a daughter, Elizabeth. *Infamously, at least one member of the Carmine family has been killed in each Gears of War game with the exception of Gears of War 3 and Gears of War: Judgement. *All Carmines that have appeared in a Gears of War video game have never been seen without wearing their COG Combat Helmets. Will Carmine, who appeared in the comic series Gears of War: The Rise of RAAM, was the only Carmine depicted without a helmet. *Clayton Carmine is the only Carmine to have survived the events of not just one video game, but two: Gears of War 3 and Gears 5. During the development of Gears of War 3, Epic Games allowed fans to vote on whether or not Clayton would survive the story. Links *Carmines on the official Gears of War website References Category:Families